


Dreams

by Gypsyn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inuyasha overthinking, Pining, implied wet-dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsyn/pseuds/Gypsyn
Summary: The dreams he had about Kagome could put a demon's illusion to shame in sheer destructive capability. They played on every selfish needy desire for her he could conjure up in the course of a night and were always snatched away come morning.





	Dreams

He'd wanted and he'd wanted and he'd wanted. But Inuyasha always knew better than to give into those feelings. The two of them were from different times. Just to stay together one of them would have to give up their own world for a completely different one.

Then there was the fact that he was a hanyou and she was a miko. A taboo relationship if ever he saw one. Although probably not to her. Still, very few others would have accepted it. Especially in his time.

And on top of everything else, he owed Kikyo a debt he couldn't ignore.

Still, the dreams came.

Dreams of Kagome running her gentle hands through his hair while he leaned in, brushing his lips against her neck and making her sigh his name. The hands in his hair finding other places to explore. Over his shoulders and chest. Flattening against his belly and running delicately over his hips, trailing down until he was practically begging for more.

Detailed fantasies of the two of them tangled in an intimate world all their own, touching and kissing the way only lovers do... Until he woke up, his heart thundering in his chest with lingering excitement and his body hot and aching for the girl he could never have.

There were not enough resentful curses in the world to hurl at whatever part of himself conjured up those dreams. Or at the parts of himself that became so easily ensnared by them. And yet, at some point he'd started looking forward to them.

Because it never mattered that the dreams weren't real until he woke up and remembered that they never WOULD be. For that brief amount of time each night he was free to feel and act as he truly wished.

The dreams he had about Kagome could put a demon's illusion to shame in sheer destructive capability. They played on every selfish needy desire for her he could conjure up in the course of a night and were always snatched away come morning. The worst ones were the dreams so intense he actually started to believe in them.

The dreams where he DID confess and she tearfully returned his feelings. Where the kisses were warm and her hands left goosebumps along him everywhere she touched.

Over and over they came, only growing in intensity as their relationship grew deeper. Until he could no longer look at Kagome in their quiet moments together without longing to reach out to her. To scream to hell with everything else and tell her everything he REALLY felt. But then there was that very last thing that always held him back.

What if she didn't feel the same way? And like just like that, all desire to confess was stifled.

And yet... The dreams still came.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on FF.Net here: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3783208/Gypsyn  
> -  
> I'm on Tumblr here: https://gypsin.tumblr.com/  
> and here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/punapurreciator (if you want my Miraculous Ladybug blog)  
> -  
> My Deviantart page is here: https://gypsyn13.deviantart.com/


End file.
